The invention relates generally to skin friction force measuring devices and more specifically concerns a device for measuring skin friction forces along two perpendicular axes in a plane.
In the past, two single-axis balances mounted at a right angle with each other were required to measure skin friction forces in a plane. The major disadvantage for that approach is that the two readings obtained correspond to skin friction forces at two distinct locations.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide a device for measuring, at one location, skin friction forces in a plane along two perpendicular axes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a two-axes, self-nulling skin friction balance that allows free plane motion of the sensing element with no friction.
A further object of this invention is to provide a two-axes, self-nulling skin friction balance that allows relative movements of the nulling components only in their intended axis of operation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a two-axes, self-nulling skin friction balance to continuously provide direct plane skin friction force measurements at one location.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent hereinafter in the specification and drawings.